Such a bearing has been known from DE 38,04,886 - C2. It is used mainly for mounting the guard rails and has an outer bushing made of steel-rubber material, whose internal metal sleeve is in direct contact with the sliding surface of the inner bushing, and whose external rubber body (elastomer) can be inserted into a bearing eye of a vehicle part. The flange projection extending on one side at the axial end of the inner bushing is made in one piece with the inner bushing. The radial flange projection at the axial end of the outer bushing is formed by a ring rigidly connected to the outer bushing. These bearings, as such, are designed as one-sided bearings and are mounted in pairs in a mirror-inverted arrangement and are tensioned against each other with an axial clearance, which is actually undesirable, in order to keep the torque low. To reduce the inherently high wear of such sliding bearings, the sealing lip made in one piece with the rubber body in the prior- art design surrounds, on the outside, the profile of the two flange projections of the inner bushing and the outer bushing, which flange projections are in contact with each other, and, on the axially outer side, it touches the inner bushing in a prestressed state. In addition, a coating made from a plastic with good sliding properties is provided between the radially expanding flange projections on the inner bushing and the outer bushing.
German publication DE 36,13,123- C2 discloses a sliding bearing, in which a permanently arranged plastic layer (PTFE layer) with good sliding properties is located on the inner bushing between an inner bushing and an outer bushing, which is surrounded by an elastomeric body (rubber body) connected to it, and this elastomeric body is surrounded by a rigid receiving bushing, and in which lubricant pockets, which are filled with grease for permanent lubrication, are provided on the contact surface with the sliding surface of the outer bushing. Such sliding bearings are sensitive to mechanical effects on the plastic coating, and in the prior-art design they cannot be used to take up axial loads.